


Forgotten

by MilyV



Series: Prompts from tumblr (sufin5ever) [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Divinity, F/M, i really ship these two <3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:53:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: AU. Signe breaks up with Magnus without any explination. Until she reveals a secret about herself.





	Forgotten

Magnus stared at the engagement ring that he had bought last week. He couldn’t figure out what he have done wrong when he proposed to her. He thought things were going great between them and that it was natural to take the next text.

He was so wrong. He was reviving the same scene in his head, trying to discover his mistake.

_ Everything was setup. They were going to walk on the biggest park of the city and when they finally reached the fountain, in front of the musicians that he had hired for the occasion, he was going to ask her to marry him.  _

_ He was nervous but he couldn’t think on a single reason why Signe would reject him.  _

_ But things didn’t go as Magnus wanted. The date didn’t even start.  _

_ When Signe finally came, she was clearly upset. She was shaking and having problems to breath. _

_ “What happened?” Magnus asked while he hugged her. He looked around, trying to find a reason for her behaviour. _

_ But she pushed him away. She was crying.  _

_ “We need to break up” She said all of the sudden. It was one of the hardest decision that she had ever made. But she was sure that she wanted it. _

_ “What?!” Magnus was so astonished that he raised his voice.  _

_ Signe calmed herself a little bit. She needed to get through with it. She loved him but she knew what Magnus was planning to do. _

_ “I can’t do this. I can’t marry you. I should have ended this relationship a long time ago…” Signe sat down on a bench and covered her face in shame. _

_ Magnus didn’t want to believe her. Except for some minor stuff, they had never argue before. Not a single fights. He always did whatever she wanted to do. Why all of the sudden this was happening? _

_ “How…? How did you know?” Magnus couldn’t recall when he had told someone about his plans, with the exception of his younger brother. But Berwald would never tell Signe what he was about to do. He trusted him. _

_ Signed shook her head. _

_ “It doesn’t matter. I’m so sorry. I can’t do this, Magnus. I can’t!” Signe stood up and then grabbed his cheeks. She loved him so much and yet she knew that she was doing the right decision “Someday you’ll understand, Magnus. You are supposed to be with someone else” _

_ “But I don’t want to be with someone else! I want to be with you forever!” He yelled, like he was a little boy. He was getting really angry with the whole situation. _

_ “I’m so sorry” Signe stepped back and turned around “I do love you, Magnus. But this is entirely my fault and should have never pursue a relationship with you” _

_ Signe disappeared as fast as she could. If she let Magnus to explain himself, maybe she would change her mind. After all, as a goddess, she wasn’t supposed to be in love with a mortal. _

_ Magnus broke down on his knees. Why? Why? How was he supposed to move on from that? How was he supposed to forget her like that? And why she had to take his heart and break it into thousands of pieces? _

A week had passed since then and Magnus was still trying to make some sense. He couldn’t even go to the grocery store so Berwald went everyday to check on him and made sure that he was at least eating. 

He was lost on his own thoughts, resting on the couch. He hadn’t moved from there for almost three hours and still haven’t bathe. He didn’t care at all. He was done with life. 

All of the sudden, someone was knocking on the door. Magnus closed his eyes. He hoped that whoever was behind the door, would give up soon. But the sound didn’t stop and he was getting nervous.

“Okay, okay!” He shouted and he lazily walked to the door and opened it “What do you want?” He asked annoyed. 

But he was soon surprised because Signe was there. 

She felt even worse when she saw him. He hadn’t shave in a very long time and apparently he hadn’t shower in the same amount of time. It was all her fault. 

“Can we talk, please?” Signe thought that there was something that she could do in return for all the love that Magnus gave her unconditionally. It wasn’t fair for Magnus to be left like that.

“So now you want to talk, huh?” Magnus asked with sarcasm. 

“Please, Magnus. I have to explain to you some stuff” Signe didn’t care about his attitude. She felt like she deserved it. 

The Dane took a deep breath and then he stepped aside.

“I apologize for the mess” Magnus murmured, ashamed of the condition of his house. 

Signe walked to the living room and sat down on the same couch where Magnus lied down just some minutes ago. 

Magnus was impressed on how pretty she was. Even though he  had a lot of hate for her, he thought she was the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen. 

“So? You said you wanted to talk so… Talk” Magnus remained standing and he crossed his arms, waiting for whatever his former girlfriend was about to say.

Signe practiced a lot what she was supposed to say to him and yet she was so nervous. But she had to do it now.

“I can’t be with you because you are a mere mortal and I’m a goddess. I’m not even supposed to talk to humans but I fell in love with you” Signe explained.

Magnus raised an eyebrow.

“You don’t have to come up with such a lame excuse. Just say you didn’t love me anymore” Magnus was quite offended. Did she think he was really that dumb?

Signe knew that it would happen. She stood up and she put one of her hands over his chest.

“I am a goddess. A forgotten one. There was once a time where you prayed for rains and good weather” Signe calmly explained.

Magnus rolled his eyes. 

“I’m not stupid. If you are a goddess, then prove it” In under other circumstances, maybe he would be more open minded. But now, he was esceptic.

Signe closed her eyes and opened one of her hands. On her palm, a small cloud formed and started to rain. Then it quickly disappeared.

Magnus tried to come with an explanation but he was speechless. 

“I have been here for an eternity. I love you but as you can see, this can’t work out. I’m sorry, Magnus” Signe meant every single word. She adored him but he would die and she would still exist. It wasn’t fair but there was nothing that she could do.

While he was still trying to say something, she grabbed the small bottle that she had brought with her and gave it to him.

“Drink this and you will forgive me. You won’t have any memories from me. It’s the only thing that I can do for you now” Signe sat down again. 

Magnus looked at the potion for a while.

“Do I have other choice? I don’t want to forgive you” Magnus still loved her and he couldn’t imagine a life without her.

“No. You deserve to be happy, Magnus. Drink it and everything will be deleted. All the photos we took and all the gifts I gave you will vanish. It would be like a blackout” Signe couldn’t even look at him. It was so painful for her. 

“You sure broke my heart last week” Magnus was still deciding what to do next.

“You’ll find love, Magnus. I have asked the goddess of Fate and she told me, you will be fine. I can’t give you more details. But you need to do this” Signe begged him. 

Magnus opened the bottle and before drink it, he stared at Signe’s eyes.

“I have never loved someone as much as I love you” He was still having doubts. He had the happiest moments of his life with her.

“I know, Magnus. I love you too. But it’s time. It’s over” Signe tried to be as cold as she could.

Magnus drank the entire bottle and then he sat down. He was so confused. 

“I will never forget you” Signe said before disappearing from there.  Tears were coming out from her eyes. Even if she was a goddess, she was heartbroken. 

When Magnus woke up, he was still dizzy. He felt like someone just punched him on the face. The first thing he saw was an engagement ring. He took it and stared at it for a long time.

“Why did I buy this?” Magnus scratched the back of his head. Then he saw the rest of the place. It was a mess “What the hell just happened here? Did I get drunk or something?” he couldn’t remember.

Signe was on the outside, trying her best to not be heard. It worked. The potion worked. She took a deep breath and looked at Magnus one last time.

“You are going to be just fine” She turned around and vanished in a mist. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
